


Reincarnation Idea

by Anglachel54



Series: Idea Library [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation, Rey is Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: Based on a theory video I saw that basically brought forward the idea that Rey is the reincarnation of Anakin





	Reincarnation Idea

The gist of it: Rey is the reincarnation of Anakin.

When I saw the theory video on it, I knew it probably wouldn't come to pass but honestly it's such a good premise for a fic.

Reason for reincarnation: Perhaps the force decides to give Anakin a second chance? Or it just likes to fuck with people - that's up to you.

 

Possible plot drama:

  * Rey has to remind people that she is her own person 
  * She has to deal with her past decisions, inner turmoil 
  * Those around her + their reactions to the revelation: Leia, Luke, Poe, Finn, etc
  * Force ghosts play a part?
  * Sand - I'd be over the fucking moon if someone used Anakin's hate for sand in it lol 



 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like this idea but I'm not as invested enough in the Star Wars-verse to do this idea justice so good luck to anyone who goes for this.


End file.
